


Left to Guess

by MiraNotMira



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Crying Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Post-Episode: s03 Chat Blanc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraNotMira/pseuds/MiraNotMira
Summary: Many people forget that Ladybug was left with only so much information after Chat Blanc. And at that, some rather heartbreaking info once she thinks about it more too. What will she think? How will she cope?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Left to Guess

“Little kitty on a roof, all alone without his lady...” Ladybug heard Chat sing as she landed on the roof behind him. She was overcome with a wave of familiarity and sadness. She recalled Chat Blanc’s voice, sounding slightly delirious and cold. She remembered him turning around, watching him coming closer and closer, and his eyes—  
  
No. She shook herself of those thoughts and turned her attention to Chat.  
  
“Hey Bugaboo. So what was that sudden call for?”  
  
“I did it.” She walked over and sat next to him. Chat Noir was here, and safe. She leaned her head against his shoulder, comforted by his presence.  
  
“I have no idea what you're talking about, but I'm perfectly fine with it,” she heard Chat say. Oh, if only he knew. If only he saw the terrible wreck of Paris and the one that caused it all. But maybe it was better he didn’t. Just seeing it sent chills down her spine. If she was seeing the akumatized version of her in that place...  
  
Well, let’s just say she wouldn’t be as calm as she was now.  
  
Later that night, after Chat had to go and she swung home, she detransformed and laid down on her bed. She thought about what Chat Blanc had said. What he meant. Even though it was dangerous for her to know the whole picture, she at least knew what started it.  
  
Their love. She remembered what Chat had said on top of the ruins of the Eiffel Tower. “It was our love that did this to the world, m'lady.” If she and Chat had gotten together, did that mean that...Adrien rejected her? She highly doubted that she had moved on by herself because of how sweet, kind, and perfect he is. There’s no way anything could change her mind, except for, well, his rejection.  
  
Marinette’s eyes filled with tears, threatening to spill. She had been wasting her time over someone who was way out of her league. Why would Adrien, world-wide famous supermodel, kind-to-everyone-even-Chloe, Agreste love her? She was just stupid, clumsy, Marinette. A failure.  
  
Then she had apparently fallen in love with her silly, pun-loving partner Chat Noir. She didn’t mind her second choice; he was a great person after all under that giant ego of his.  
  
And, right in Chat’s words, she messed that up too. Somehow, their love had gotten hin akumatized. How did her love life plummet downwards so miserably? What happened? Was it her? Does this mean that she’ll never even get to give her kitty a chance? And she’ll have no excuse. He’ll end up just like her: chasing someone who will never want to date them. She would hate doing that to him.  
  
She kept thinking about other things, too. Why Paris was in ruins. How optimistic and carefree Chat got so upset that he had been akumatized. How he had been coping all by himself, and if he felt guilty of what he had done even though it wasn’t his fault. How Chat knew her identity. That, especially. Shivers ran down her spine as she replayed Chat’s sharp and piercing words in her mind: “Now you're breaking more than my heart, Marinette!” Was it yet another mess-up created by herself? And then the image of her and Hawkmoth underwater, their corpses grey and ashen, the dust from her dead body flying away at the touch of her hand, hit her and she just broke.  
  
Sobs wracked her body as thoughts of how it was her fault filled her mind. Tikki was nowhere to be seen at that moment but she’d rather be alone. She must have done something wrong in her relationship with Chat, and because of her screw-up it caused the death and destruction of the inhabitants of Paris, and possibly even more as far she knew. Millions of people died most likely because of her, and Chat would end up stuck there on the wasteland that used to be a beautfiul city, all alone, forever. Even as a superhero, she messed up. But she was chosen for the Miraculous anyway.  
  
Even though she had been reassured by Tikki and Chat so many times, she still occasionally questioned her worthiness of the earrings. She was supposed to be lucky, and create. Instead, she had done the opposite and destroyed. Who did she think she was? A little teenage nobody, running around playing superheroes. She buried her tear-soaked face in her hands, muffling her gasps and her hiccups, and curled into a ball.  
  
It continued like that for a while, Marinette on her bed, letting tears continue to slide down her face, wallowing in her self-destructive thoughts and overcome with guilt and sadness.  
  
But soon, Marinette slowly sat up and wiped her face with the back of her hand. She decided that she should move on. It might not have been her fault, even though a lot of signs pointed to the overbearing fact that it might be. The future wasn’t set in stone. She still had time to fix what the future may be, besides defeating Chat Blanc as she had already done that earlier that day. Even if Adrien will probably never love her and Chat Noir will never get a chance. She has to move on or else...she didn’t know what would happen. And she couldn’t tell anyone anyway. Not without compromising her identity or causing Chat Noir to feel guilty. She’d have to do this by herself, like she always had.  
  
Ladybug was supposed to be strong, right? She’ll figure this out. For Chat and herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic. Sorry it was short, but I don’t think Marinette needs several pages to get her thoughts across. If you have any feedback, I’d be happy to know in the comments. Thanks for reading!


End file.
